Tobuscus
Toby Joe "Tobuscus" Turner (born March 3, 1985) is a Youtube comedian, vlogger, and gamer. He has 3 channels, which combined have over 6,000,000 subscribers. Toby refers to his fans as "the Audience". He was born in Mississippi and moved to Niceville, Florida where he spent most of his life. In 2010, he moved to Los Angeles, California. Toby starred in the horror movie "Smiley" and also appears on Cartoon Network's, "Annoying Orange" as Nerville. He has a dog named "Gryphon" who frequently appears in his vlogs. Tobuscus Toby's main channel, Tobuscus, is currently the 17th most subscribed channel on youtube, with over 2,800,000* subscribers. He is well known for his former viral video review series called "Cute Win Fail", which is in partnership with America's Funniest Home Videos. CuteWinFail and Toby Turner are no longer working together.You can find the Cute Win Fail channel by clicking here. About once a week Toby uploads sketches, music videos such as "The Dramatic Song", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN7dYDYfvVg%7C "Safety Torch" and "The Sideburns Song", as well as Literal trailers, the most popular of them being his "Literal Assassin's Creed Brotherhood trailer", with over 30,000,000 views. TobyGames Toby's gaming channel, TobyGames, is currently the 30th most subscribed channel on youtube, and has over 2,600,000* subscribers. He is well known for his Minecraft, Skyrim, Happy Wheels, Slender, and Walking Dead series. Toby is currently playing Happy Wheels, Farcry 3 and Minecraft. He also has a series of shorts called, "TobyGames Highlights," which as the title may imply, showcases some of Toby's best gaming moments.This channel is the third most subscribed gaming channel, after PewDiePie, and BlueXephos. To find a full list of the video games he has played, click here . TobyTurner Toby's vlog channel, TobyTurner, currently has over 1,200,000* subscribers. He posts daily vlogs here, called LazyVlogs. These are one take daily video blogs that he records on his iPhone, talking about his day, upcoming events, and future plans for his channels. You can win Tobuscus t-shirts from this channel by commenting on a random topic determined by Toby in his videos. The winner is selected at random. 'P.O Box' Toby constantly receives items from fans and tends to showcase them in his LazyVlogs. You can mail him via his P.O box here: Toby Turner 12400 Ventura Blvd #276 Studio City, CA 91604 Most Famous TobyGames Quotes * Hello once again audience! * What the HELL!? * Dad....Dad..... (Little Boy/ Timmy Voice) * Oh I'm sorry child! * I'M DEAD!!!! * Suck IT! * OH MY GOD! * 'GOD DANGIT!' = * HOLY MOTHER OF...... * What a bunch of balls * What 'chu got!? * HELL YEAH! * Sucka!!! * I'm old! (old man voice) * NOOOOOOO! * Don't make it awkward... * This is the time * BOOYA!!! = * I gotta pause it... * Thanks for watching! * Bless your face. * If you sneezed during this video, bless you. * Peace off... BOOP! * AW HELL NAW! * Bilbo Baggins * Holyssshhhh... Hoe Leash List of Current Games #Happy wheels #Far Cry 3 #Halo 4 w/ Niecebuscus Most Popular Videos 1. Literal Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Trailer 30,000,000+ 2.I Can Swing My Sword 26,000,000+ 3. Safety Torch 20,000,000+ Popularity Toby is popular all over the world. On his most recent trip to England he held an unplanned meetup in Hyde park that over 2,000 members of the audience attended. Most of Toby's viewers are young-- between ages 12-20, but he is still enjoyed by other age groups. Most people in his vlogs (which are often recorded in public places) are rather confused, as they just see a man talking and recording himself. Occasionally in his vlogs he will run into some fans, who are usually in shock to see him and meet him. Other than TV shows or Movies, Tobuscus also occasionally collaborates with other youtubers, such as his friends and fellow youtubers Jacksfilms, OlgaKay, and Sean Klitzner. Toby's popularity can be attributed to his constant ability to be funny, and his amazing skill at improv comedy. He is also a talented musician. Although Toby is 27 years old, he is still young at heart, which is why he attracts a younger audience. Category:Tobuscus Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:Awesome Category:Let's players Category:The Annoying Orange Actors Category:Youtube Reviewer, Dance Video, Vacation Vlogs Category:American comedians Category:Gameing Category:YouTube Category:Gaming videos by number of views Category:Internet personalities Category:Funny